Revenge is Oh So Sweet
by ILoveIt09
Summary: Post TTLBNC. Blair-centric. No set pairings. What happens after.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review.**

**------------------------------------- **

"Revenge is oh so sweet." Blair said. She kept on repeating this to herself as she walked to school. This was her first day back at school after the whole Nate and Chuck debacle. She arrived at Constance and squared her shoulders.

"Blair, over here." yelled Serena. Blair sighed gratefully, at least she had help.

"Hey Serena. Dan."

"Hey Blair." Dan responded quietly. Who would have thought Blair would call him by his actually name.

Serena was babbling about something when Jenny and all of Blair's old hive walked by. They started to giggle.

"I bet they're having a threesome."

"what a fucking hypocrite."

"I'm still wondering what Chuck and Nate ever saw in her."

"I know she's so ugly."

"And it looks like she's gained a couple pounds."

The snide comments went on and on. Blair was about to cry. She could feel the tears forming. Dan was wondering how in the world his sister could have become such a bitch. Serena was about to open her mouth and defend Blair, when Dan touched her arm. He shook his head and said, "Why don't you guys just leave?"

Serena agreed. "Yeah, that sounds --"

"--awful. Thanks for the consideration Cabbage Patch. But I'm a Waldorf and i can handle anything those bitches try to pull. They are nothing. Revenge is oh so sweet."

Dan shook his head. "Well at least you haven't gone soft."

Serena asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye Dan. I'll see you at lunch." Serena said.

Blair walked into homeroom with all eyes on her. She strolled in like she did every other day. The teacher asked, "Where have you been, Ms. Waldorf?"

"I'm sorry. I just had to take a few things down. You know to clean up the environment." She had found nasty notes on her locker. Serena had wanted to help, but Blair said no. Among the notes, names like ho and slut were popular allusions to her.

"It's alright, Ms. Waldorf. Just try to be on time next time."

"Sure, no problem." Blair took her usual seat besides Kati and Isabel. Kati raised her hand.

"What is it, Ms. Farkas?"

"I want to move."

"Me, too." Isabel chimed in.

The teacher signed, "You cannot move, unless you have a good reason."

"WE don't want to sit near a slut." The twin-like girls said simultaneously.

Blair just smiled and continued to ignore her former best friends and everybody else. Those former best friend were about to be social rejects. The teacher began to splutter about decency and decorum when the rest of the class laughed at Blair. The first half of the day finally ended with many snide jokes. Blair walked to the office. She said. "I have to make an announcement. It's a medical emergency."

The secretary nodded, because Blair was still a Waldorf. Blair turn the intercom on and began to speak. "Attention, students of Constance and St. Jude. I have an announcement to make. Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates need to come to the office to get their genital herpes medication. Thank you for listening. You know you love me. XOXO. Blair."

The laughter could be heard all throughout the two schools.

Kati and Isabel said, "It's a lie."

"It's not true."

But it was too late. Blair had made them the laughing stock of the Upper East Side. They were social exiles. Jenny and the others left Kati and Isabel behind.

Blair chuckled and turned around to leave when her headmistress called her back. "Blair Waldorf, that was completely unacceptable."

"Headmistress, I'm sorry that my fellow peers are such vulgar animals. But I can't be held responsible for their reactions to the truth. It's not my fault that they're not mature enough to understand the seriousness of this unfortunate disease. I'm just trying to help Kati and Isabel. They're my best friends, and I want them to be okay with who they really are." Blair sniffed and began to tear up at the end of her speech. She look like a beautiful porcelain doll.

The Headmistress nodded and said, "Okay, Ms. Waldorf, but I never want to hear that again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may leave."

Blair got a text from Serena. It read "Nice Work." she texted back, "I no, wait til I tell u the hole story."Blair was waiting for a reply when she got a text message from the one and only Gossip Girl.

_Gossip Girl here. Apparently **K** and **I **are having some problems. Shouldn't have been passing guys back and forth. Looks like the hive has two less worker bees. But Queen **B** is still going strong without her hive. But can the hive survive without her. Who will be **B**'s next target? I can't wait to gossip about it. XOXO. Gossip Girl._

_------------------------------------------------- _

**ILoveIt09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Meant a lot to me. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have another story in another category that I want to finish. This chapter is extra long.**

**-----------------------------------**

While Blair began the walk to meet Serena at Bendel's, she began to plan all the things that she could do to the rest of her former crew, especially Hazel and Jenny. She was so caught up in her planning that she bumped into someone. But before she could fall flat on her back, the person that she had bumped into caught her. Blair looked up to see the blue eyes that she had stared into so many times before over her entire life. "Nate."

"Blair."

Blair was so flustered that she didn't know what to do. She never knew what to do with herself around Nate, because all she did would never be as appealing or intriguing as what Serena, her best friend and the golden girl of the Upper East Side, did. "Thanks for catching me. I've got to go now. Bye."

But before she could make her escape, Nate caught her arm. He had been thinking a lot lately and the main topic of his mind had been Blair. "Blair."

"Yes?"

"Wait."

Blair wasn't ready to be hurt again, so she went on the defensive like any Waldorf would do. "Nate I'm done with waiting. I waited for you to get over Serena. I waited for you to open up to me. I waited for you to love me. Nate, what could you possibly say now that you haven't already said before?"

Nate was taken back by Blair's biting tone and words, but he understood. "Blair, I know I deserve that, but could we talk?"

"Like the time we 'talked' in your house where you walked out on me when I was trying to ask for your forgiveness?"

"Blair, please. I wasn't ready then, but I've been thinking a lot and I want to talk now."

Blair softened a bit. What harm could it do to talk to him? "Okay, but just talk. Sushi at 8 tonight." It was 3:30 now so she had plenty of time to shop and get ready.

Nate smiled. "Great. I'll see you there."

Blair nodded and resumed walking to Bendel's. Nate just stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a while. Hope."

Serena was looking through the racks while she waited for Blair. She saw a sexy red dress that would be perfect for Blair. Serena was a creature of impulse and when she felt the urge, she usually did it. And she felt the urge to buy this for Blair. It was just too perfect to pass up. She grabbed the dress, grabbed a pair of golden heels to match it, and paid for it. She had just finished giving the sales persons directions when Blair found her. "Hey S. What are you going?"

"Nothing, just buying something for Eric. What's up with up?" Blair looked a little down. This whole fiasco had taken something out of Blair. She didn't have the spark that she usually did. She had lost weight. But hopefully everything would be okay in no time at all.

"Nothing."

"Blair. Please let me help you. You can start by telling me about Isabel and Kati."

"Well, they were being bitches. And I just couldn't handle it anymore. I helped them get into the inner circle, and this is how they repay me. I was their friend."

"Blair, baby. I know, but you taught the whole school that you can't keep a Waldorf down. Just keep it up."

"You're right. I felt so liberated after I did that. It's something that I haven't felt in a while. But there are so many people to take down."

"Yeah, about that I have an idea."

"What?"

Serena leaned in and began to whisper into Blair's ear. Blair started to smile, and after Serena had finished telling Blair her plan, Blair tossed her head back and laughed. In that moment, Serena saw some of the spark that Blair had before everything went down the drain, and Serena wasn't the only one who noticed. Blair grinned. "I knew there was a good reason you're my best friend. Let's shop. We need something new. I need something new."

Needless to say Blair and Serena spent the rest of the afternoon with the best kind of therapy, retail. They were so absorbed in shopping that they didn't notice the saleslady talking to a strange man who was staring at Blair.

After shopping with Serena, Blair headed back to her penthouse. When she arrived, the maid told her somebody had sent her a present and it was on her bed. Blair raced up the stairs leaving her bags on the floor for the maid to bring up. She saw it was rather large wrapped box. She ripped it open and saw it contained an amazing red dress with gold shoesShe smiled, it was perfect. She noticed a note in the box. It said, "Thought you would like it. It's you. XOXO, S."

Serena was so great. She really had changed for the better since their childhood, but she was still Serena. But back when they were kids, it had been so fun and uncomplicated. Blair sighed and started to get ready for dinner with Nate.

-----------------------------------

Nate arrived early to be sure that everything was okay when Blair got there. Unfortunately Chuck had seen Nate enter the Sushi Bar and had followed him into it. "Nathaniel."

"Nate looked up to see Chuck coming towards him. "Chuck, what do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"Talk about what? Your actions have spoken for you."

"Nate, I'm sorry. But if you would let me explain. It's just that I love Blair--"

"I love Blair too you fucking asshole." The tension between the two rivals was so intense that they didn't see the object of their argument enter or coming towards them. Blair stood at the table and said, "Well, Nate, I didn't know this was a going to be a threesome otherwise I would have worn something else. Chuck, I'm guessing this was your idea."

Blair had walked in and saw Nate and Chuck "talking" if you would call it that. She had been tempted to walk away, but something told her that she had to talk to them. So she had thrown her shoulders back and marched towards them.

Both of the boys turned their eyes toward Blair. She was wearing something new, and she looked good. She wasn't wearing her trademark headband or her school girl tights. She was wearing a elegant little black dress with a pair of red stilettos. Her hair was in big sexy curls without anything restraining them. She looked amazing. Chuck commented, "Looking sexy, Waldorf."

"You look beautiful, Blair."

"Thank you boys. I thought I would try something new." Blair sat down and felt a little insecurity. Sure she had been complimented, but both of these boys had flat out rejected her. She tried to avoid talking them for awhile. She waved the waiter over, talked to him for a while, and then finally ordered. When she couldn't put it off any longer, she turned to face the two boys, who were silent. She cleared her throat. "So?"

"So?"

"So?"

"What did you want to say Nate?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

Blair replied, "I actually think its better that Chuck's here. We can clear the air."

"Thanks, Blair. At least I'm wanted by someone."

"I didn't mean it in that way Bass."

"Lay off Chuck." Nate growled, he turned to Blair and looked straight into her doe-like brown eyes. "Blair, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I know what I did to you was wrong and I am feeling what you felt when I slept with Serena. And I understand now. I'm more sorry than I can say. And I'm not even sure I can even begin to ask for your forgiveness. But all I know now is that I feel as if a part of me is missing and that emptiness started when I shut you out of my world. And that's my fault for shutting you out, but you hurt me so much. Because you were the last person that I thought would do this to me. You were always there for me and I took that for granted. I'm sorry. And now that you're going through something tough, I want to help if you would let me."

Blair smiled sadly. She felt her eyes tearing up. But before she could say anything, Chuck started talking. "Blair, I love you. And that's something that I've never felt before with anyone else. I don't know how to love, but I love you. I know it's wrong. I can't help the fact that you were Nate's girlfriend, and because you were I tried to stop. But I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough. And when Nate started to show interest in getting you back, I got scared. You were the only girl that meant something to me, and I couldn't lose you. I didn't know what to do, so I started to be the ass that I had always been. I acted so stupid and I'm sorry. I know I said mean things, but you hurt me when I thought you left me. I want to be you guy, Blair."

Blair felt the tears welling out of her eyes. Both of these boys were being serious and she couldn't decide. She was a horrible person, but she was so confused. She just let all her emotion take over her. Something that she had never done or thought that she should do because she was a Waldorf and Blair Waldorf was expected to be poised and perfect every single moment. "Nate, Chuck, I love you both so much. But you guys have hurt me so much. You used me. How could you even think of using somebody that you loved. I know that I haven't been the best person in the world, but at least I haven't used the people that I love. I know I haven't always treated them the best, but I'm learning the to do better. Nate, you used me to help your dad and you thought about Serena so much that you didn't care about all the things that I did for you and what was happening with me. But you always made me feel safe and we had so much fun. And I don't think there was a second that I've never dreamed that you weren't my knight in shining armor. Chuck, you made me feel used, as if all I was good for was sex. You call me a slut and you tried to ruin my debutante ball. But you were there for me when I needed you the most. You made me feel cherished and beautiful. I love you guys, but I can't handle getting hurt, as badly as you hurt me before, again. I barely survived this time. I know I was wrong too. And I don't want to be wrong again. I think that I need a clean break from you guys because we have too much history. Can we just be friends?"

-----------------------------

Gossip Girl here.

**N** and **B** were seen having a talk on the street. Wonder what that could have been about, because the last I heard, **N** had kicked **B** to the curb. **S** and** B** seen shopping at Bendel's. And mysterious guy hanging out near them. Who is it? I don't know but don't worry, I will find out. **N**, **B**, and **C** having a intense heart to heart to heart. Maybe we will see **Queen B** reunited with her kings or at least one of them. Time will tell. Until then, you know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.

---------------------------

**Review please. It helps the writing process. PS-if you want to know about the clothes that I'm talking about, message me and I'll message you back with the links.**

**ILoveIt09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review. I hope you like.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Nate woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned, why was life like this? Where was he? Well, if his head resting on an armrest and his feet hanging off the end of the other armrest were any indicators, then he was on a couch. But whose, he didn't know.

"Nathaniel."

Chuck. God, what had happened? Nate slowly, but surely opened his eyes and blinked several times before confirming his assertions. He looked at Chuck, who was downing some aspirin. Nate mumbled something unintelligible and Chuck responded by thrusting some aspirin and water into his hands. Nate swallowed the pill and said, "Thanks."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So…"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Well, I remember both of us getting dumped by Blair after our heartfelt confessions. Then Blair getting a text from Serena saying that she was hanging out with Dan. So Blair said that as friends we should hang out together."

"Oh yeah and then we went to Victrola. I don't really remember anything afterwards, do you?"

"Not really." But before either boy could say another word, their cell phones rang. Nate and Chuck checked them; it was a text message from Gossip Girl. It read:

Hey there Upper Eastsiders. Gossip Girl here. Just wanted to let you know that **B**, **C**, and **N** got wild with a new hottie from Cali at Victrola. News is that the new hottie plays for **C's** and **N's** team. So sad, but what I want to know is whether **B** is becoming the new old **S**? XOXO, You Know You Love Me, Gossip Girl.

"Now I've got to know what happened. New hottie? What the hell?" Nate said. Chuck nodded, "Let's check this out on the tape."

"Tape?"

"Well camera really. I have a live feed from Victrola and I have footage from the last seven nights."

"You're disgusting man."

"Hey. I got to keep an eye out on my investments."

"Uh-huh."

Chuck shrugged and hit a button on the remote. A huge plasma screen TV appeared. Chuck asked, "So what time did we arrived at Victrola?"

"Maybe 10."

Chuck started to rewind and fast-forwarded until he got to the right part. "Okay, here it is."

-------------------------------------

Blair, Chuck, and Nate had justed entered Victrola when they were ushered into the VIP booth. They were drinking and having a rowdy Upperside time. Blair was sitting between Nate and Chuck when a good looking guy walked up to them and asked, "Hey honey, didn't you dance here once? Yeah you did. I was here and I absolutely loved it. Would you mind doing it again?"

Nate and Chuck both stood up and tried to defend Blair's honor. Nate asked, "What's your problem?"

The guy looked mortified. "Did you think that I was hitting on her?"

They both nodded and the guy laughed. "Hi, I'm Gabriel. I just moved here from California and I'm gay. No offense to you honey." Gabriel winked at Blair and she started to laugh uproariously.

Nate stood aghast and Chuck blushed. Interesting reactions. Blair finally stopped laughing and stood up. "Hi, I'm Blair and these are my former boyfriends and now friends Nate and Chuck. But why do you want me to dance?"

Gabriel smiled. "Well let me explain. I'm a college student at NYU and I'm studying theater there. So a part of my project for class, I have to write and direct a play. And in my play, I want there to be dancing, so I'm going around to different places to observe the different types of dance. The way you moved the other night was amazing, you reminded me of an Audrey Hepburn slash Marilyn Monroe reincarnation."

Blair glowed. Audrey Hepburn was her idol and for this guy to say that was the best news that she had heard in a while. She slowly stalked off towards the stage and began to dance. She was the center of attention. She may not have been the most beautiful, but she was captivating. She may not have been the best dancer, but the grace of her body beat anything else. Her whole presence had a mixture of sexiness, confidence, and some indeterminably quality that made her enchanting and alluring to all.

All three boys regardless of sexual orientation could not take their eyes off of her. She smiled and gave them a wink. After that both Nate and Chuck began to drown their sorrows of losing Blair with alcohol. When Blair got down from the stage, everybody cheered and chanted for more. She laughed and headed towards Nate, Chuck, and Gabriel. Chuck slurred, "You were so sexy up there."

Nate hiccuped. "You were so bee...uutiful. I lurve you Blair."

She laughed and motioned for them to leave. Gabriel was lounging in the VIP booth while Blair ordered Chuck's driver to take both of them to the Palace and to get them into bed. She finished and turned to Gabriel. "You want to get something to drink?"

Gabriel jumped at the chance to talk to Blair. "I would love to. Blair I have a feeling that this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. I've always wanted to have a control-freak Queen B bitch as my friend."

Blair just stared at him for a second before laughing and replying, "And I've always wanted a gay theater director for my friend too."

The two new buds stalked out of Victrola without noticing the same stranger from Bendel's was there and staring at Blair.

----------------------------------------

Nate and Chuck looked away from the screen and sighed. "What a night Bass. Getting hit on by a gay guy."

"Yeah." The silence between them was deafening. Before the scandal had gotten out, Chuck and Nate had always seemed to find something to talk about. Chuck broke the silence, "Nathaniel, I'm sorry man. I know things won't be the same as before, but could we still be friends?"

"I don't know. I still love Blair and I want to get back with her regardless of how you feel."

"Ditto for me."

Nate looked at his best friend from childhood and realized that he missed Chuck. Nate proposed, "How about this, we both keep fighting for Blair, but she gets to choose who she's with. And the person that Blair doesn't choose will just have to move on and support the other."

Chuck would have normally asked for more, but this was Nathaniel, his best friend since preschool. "Alright Nathaniel, but don't cry when you lose."

"You wish."

"I lurve you Blair." Chuck slurred as he imitated Nate. Nate shot back, "Oh Gabriel, don't come near me with your gayness."

Chuck growled, "Whatever. You want to do something?"

"Yeah. Let's walk around Central Park."

--------------------------------------

**Review**

**ILoveIt09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review**

* * *

Blair was out shopping with Gabriel, which was odd because he had just popped into her life. But after Gabriel and she had gotten drinks, Blair gave Gabriel her phone number, because they really hit it off. So now they were shopping together and she was having a blast. Then the saleslady came up to her and gave her a piece of paper. It read: "Meet me at Starbucks now. I promise I'll make it worth you time and money."

Blair frowned, who the hell was this? Gabriel grabbed the piece of paper from Blair and read it. "It seems like you have an admirer."

"Or a stalker."

"Either way it's exciting."

"I'm sure the lady gave it to the wrong person. This kinda of thing doesn't happen to me, it happens to Serena."

"Blair, honey, you're a doll and anybody in there right mind would stalk you. So let's see, please."

"What?"

"I'll go with you and if he's really hot and not your type then I'll take him off you hands."

"Thanks how generous of you."

"No problem, that's what friends do."

Blair shook her head, but permitted him to lead her towards the Starbucks near by. Once they arrived, Blair and Gabriel sat down and ordered their drinks. They were waiting for their drinks when a handsome man in his late twenties approached their table. Blair held up the piece of paper and said, "I assume you sent this to me."

"Yes, you assume right." The man replied as he took a seat. "I'm Aidan."

"Blair."

"And I'm Gabriel, your humble servant for what ever sexual positions you want to try." Aidan choked, but recovered. Blair merely ignored Gabriel's comment.

Blair asked, "Why did you send this?" She waved the piece of paper in his face.

"Well, I've been watching you--"

"I told you had an admirer." Gabriel interjected.

Blair raised her eyebrow. "So you were stalking me?"

"No, I was observing you, but if it reassures you any, I have a girlfriend."

Blair sighed. "Why does everyone keep rejecting me, Gabriel? First you and now him."

Gabriel replied. "It's okay honey. I feel you pain. Plus if I wasn't into guys, I would totally pounce on you."

"Thanks."

"Uh-hem." Blair looked at Aidan and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying, I was observing you and I couldn't help but notice that you have something."

"Something?" Blair looked at him inquiringly.

"Something out of the ordinary."

Gabriel jumped in, "Its like a glow about her. A spark. It sets her apart."

"Exactly. People are attracted to you like bees to a beehive."

Blair smiled. "Really. That's nice, but if you knew my current situation you wouldn't say that. So what else do you want? Because there is something that you want."

Aidan chuckled. "You don't play games do you?"

Gabriel laughed, "Oh she does, but not the kind you're up for."

"Well then. I'll get to the point. I'm a photographer and I've been hired by some designers. And we want you to be our model."

Blair replied stoically, "I've already tried that and it won't end well."

Aidan persisted, "It will, I'm sure of it."

"No, it won't. I did so horrible that my own mother fired me." Blair cried. Gabriel rushed to her rescue. "There there Blair. It's okay."

Blair took a gulp of air and their to regain her calm. "I'm sorry Aidan, but you're better off without me."

Aidan shook his head. "I'm sure you're the girl we want. Blair, whatever happened then doesn't matter now. Right now, you have something that everyone else we've looked at doesn't. Look at these." Aidan threw some pictures on the table.

The pictures were pictures of her at Victrola. It was of her on stage with the burlesque dancers. Blair was the center of attention even though the other girls were professionals, not to mention more scantily claded than Blair. There was this spark in her whole aura that attracted your eyes to her. Sure she was beautiful, but there was more to it than that. The picture conveyed a girl, who had lived through some hardships and heartbreaks but her eyes told the story that she was still fighting.

"These are fabulous." Gabriel declared.

"They're okay, but you'll probably dump me when you see my friend Serena."

"Oh is she the tall blond?"

"Yes."

"No, we don't want her. She like all the other models that the agenecy sent us. Sure, she beautiful and vivacious, but you're beautiful, vivacious, and you have a quality that she and many other do not elude."

Blair sat quietly and pondered what Aidan had said. Gabriela whispered, "You know Blair you should do it. This is something you need to do. I can just feel it."

"Feel it with what?"

"My gay sense of course."

"If you say so. But Aidan before I do this, what line of clothing do you work for?"

"Oscar De La Renta and Vera Wang together. They're doing a collection together."

Blair and Gabriel looked at each other and screamed like pre-teen girls at a Zac Efron sighting. "I love them."

"Cool, I've gotto to go, but here's my number. Meet me here tomorrow around 4 pm. Okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Chuck and Nate were strolling in Central Park when Hazel and Jenny walked up to them. Hazel said. "I knew a slut couldn't keep apart to best friends."

Her lame attempt at wit and being subtle fell flat. Jenny coyly said, "Hi."

Chuck turned to Nate and gave him a look that clearly meant can I barf now. But being Upper East Side Elite didn't allow for vulgarity, a rule that the true Upper Eastsiders understood. Chuck asked. "Is there something we can do for you girls?"

"Well..."

"That was a rhetorical question, Hazel."

"A what question?"

Nate sniggered. Jenny looked at her new friend sadly and began to think that she had allied herself with the wrong person. Hazel dumbly blundered on. "Anyway I was wondering if you two would do me the honor of coming to my soiree. Its gonna last all-night long."

Nate finally spoke. "Are you asking us to a sleep over?"

Hazel insisted. "If you want to call it that. But its so much more than that. It's a soiree."

Nate and Chuck looked at each other. Did she have no shame? Apparently so since she was starting to rub all over Chuck, not to mention Jenny was moving in on Nate too. Chick finally have had enough. "Hazel, you low class ho. Get your paws off of me. We don't want to go to you slut sleepover. And WE don't want you."

"And why not? We're so much better than Blair."

Nate and Chuck openly humph that comment. Nate said. "Blair is five times the lady you are, if I can even call you a lady. Blair has class, something you obviously lack."

Chuck said, "Yes, and Blair five times smarted than you too. Let's go Nate. I don't think I can stand the company much longer."

"Yeah, Chuck let's go. I don't like whores either."

Hey Upper Eastsiders, Gossip Girl here. **B** seen with a new friend, who will call **G**. Looks like **G** and **B** were have fun. They also met with **A**, who my contacts tell me is highly connected. But what was **A** telling **B** and **G**? **N** and** C** seems to have patched up their relationship. But **H** and **J** don't seem to be getting any support from the Upper Eastside Kings. Wonder why? Is it because they know who's the true Queen Bee? You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.

* * *

**Hope you like. Review please**

**ILoveIt09**


End file.
